Visit
by RavenSara84
Summary: Arthur is concerned about Canada and Alfred visiting, since they are also meeting Scotland and Alfred has refused to speak to the other nation since that incident back in 2009. He can only hope that this visit doesn't end up in a fight...


Visit

Rated: T

Warnings: Swearing. This story is in relation to the 2009 event involving the release of the Lockerbie Bomber.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers and I receive no money from writing these fanfics

Summary: Scotland and England are getting together with America and Canada. Although England is worried about how America will treat his older brother.

The red haired man was sitting at the back of the pub, Genesis was playing on the radio and a few older men were at the actual bar ordering drinks and having a good natter.

He smiled, the dialect was strange, not Scottish but not quiet English either, a common mix of the two when you came to the borders of the two countries.

His dark green eyes spotted his brother, the mop of blonde hair… Add to the fact that his two companions were also blonde; although different shades; and taller, a fact that his brother hated, although he tried not to show.

Scott stood up, knowing that all three could clearly see him, there was no other red head in the pub after all, and he did have good manners, even if his younger brother usually said he didn't.

"Made it in one piece then?" Scott teased his brother, pulling him into an affectionate hug, which Arthur was already trying to wiggle out of.

"Ach, Scott… Get off!"

Ya protest too loud," Scott grinned but let him go any way, he turned to the 'twins'.

The two were obviously different, Alfred stood up tall and straight, rather cocky like, while Matthew huddled into himself, making himself become invisible even though he didn't mean to.

Of course, the two did look alike, there blonde hair was _almost _the same shade, they both wore glasses, but if you looked closer, you would see that Matthew had a different shade of blue eyes to his brother, along with the hair curl.

_Who else has that kind o' hair curl again? _Scott thought to himself; _Ah! Those Italians._

As he was sober, he wouldn't confuse the two, but he always called them the wrong name when he was drunk and usually it was Canada. Which was just as well as he usually ranted to 'America' about his stupidity.

Arthur went to get the drinks while the other two sat down. He worried about this meeting, Alfred hadn't spoken to Scott for some time, although granted he never had a reason, but he completely ignored the other nation.

The blonde had been so worried that he actually called Scott about the meet-up, hoping that some resolution could be found.

He picked up the four pints and went back to the table, noticing that Alfred was still ignoring the Scot while Matthew smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch…"

Scott waved him off after taking a gulp of his pint; "Wha' fer? Ya've been busy wit' yer own politics… An' there's the hockey,"

The Candian glowed, very few actually spoke to him about his own politics and then there was his hockey!

Arthur watched this, refraining from laughing, it was typical that his brother would focus more on the quiet nation, he had always done that, though back then Arthur though Scott did it out of spite. Perhaps he was wrong.

He looked over to the American and sighed, remembering the conversation he had with the Scot over the phone.

"_Wha's the problem wee yin?" Scott had asked after the initial greeting._

"_W…Well…" Arthur rarely stuttered it only happened when he was nervous or even scared. Though he hated it and he was well aware that his big brother knew it too, as he would always tease him about it._

"_Aboot America an' his hate o' me?" Scott asked and when Arthur said nothing he laughed; "Nae worry wee yin, its nae bother,"_

"_Scott, its America…"_

"_Aye, I ken an' all tha', but askin' his people to boycott my products? Just the one's that are 'made here' or things we've invented?" He laughed again and Arthur joined in, feeling more at ease; "I know ya raised him, but the lads an eejit,"_

"_There are times when I know only too well," Arthur admitted with a sigh._

"_It's him and wee Matthew aye?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Good, I like Matt; he's a good lad,"_

_Arthur knew it was a dig, to remind him that Canada had been Frances younger brother first._

"_He is. I hope you and…"_

"_Aye, nae worry wee yin," Scott said and hung up on him before he could say anything else._

"Who does he think he is?" Alfred said, glaring at the red haired man; "He's just a small country _and_ part of you, you should…"

Arthur just shook his head, for one he refused to be part of a fight, although he found it hard, but he knew too well that if a fight broke out between himself and Alfred then Scott would jump into the fray as well, which was the last thing he needed; "Scotland has his own Parliament,"

"Yes but…"

"During that time _both_ our Parliaments were out. What would you have had us do?" Arthur looked up at him sharply; "Only one man could make such a decision at that time,"

"That was the wr…"

"The wrong choice?" Arthur shook his head; "The man has cancer, being as we are we will never know the devastation that such an illness can cause, even if the doctors were wrong about the period of time he had left to live, did you honestly expect us to deny…"

"He _killed _my people," Alfred said coldly.

Arthur returned his gazed; "Your people weren't the only ones who were killed that day Alfred, stop making this solely about yourself," He paused and then spoke before Alfred had the time to speak; "It's fine, don't believe us,"

"You don't like him,"

"I still love him. Regardless of everything we've been through, he's my brother that will never change. Just like you and Matthew," He said as they looked at the other two, the Canadian was chatting away happily.

Alfred frowned, not understanding what the Brit meant, he figured that he and Matthew were fine; they liked and loved each other.

The older nations knew better.

A few hours later they left the pub, Matthew and Alfred went on ahead, Arthur and Scott slowly followed behind.

"That was braw,"

Arthur just smiled, it's wasn't a perfect visit, but he felt it went a lot better than what it could have been.


End file.
